


At another place in time, you were infinitely mine

by amreuse



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fire, Lesbian Vampires, Non-Linear Narrative, Romantic Gestures, Slow Dancing, Tragic Romance, little mention of blood drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amreuse/pseuds/amreuse
Summary: Sana is the last person Tzuyu loves.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	At another place in time, you were infinitely mine

**Author's Note:**

> i took vampires satzu, mixed them up with pretty much all the songs in [this playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5ZeYkeSuHJZN1jnwx9KsJf?si=B_LcZBHxRR6CJ6vMeZABHg) and this is the result!
> 
> hope you enjoy :’)

What is funny, is that Sana and Tzuyu were never meant to be.

At least not the way they thought. They were never meant to be according to their parents, it wasn't in any of their plans for them to love each other, but they were fated to do so, long before. It had always been something bigger than them, impossible to control even by vampire families of old age. It is risky, to wish for impossible things.

Destiny won, because Destiny always does.

Tzuyu met her — the heir to the Minatozaki Clan — on a summer night at one of the many celebrations for her birthday. Tzuyu was just a young vampire (nine hundred and eighteen years were just starting to count as enough for her parents) with much more responsibility on her shoulders than she'd rather have.

Sana was...Sana, the strongest and wisest woman Tzuyu could ever lay eyes, hands and lips on. Being the heirs of two of the most powerful vampire families still around was never enough for both, they needed each other. Only then, their hearts would have felt complete.

It's like they had been chasing for something their entire lives without knowing what it was, but all along Destiny guided them. When they'd wish to the stars to find a meaning to their lives, Destiny watched from above, grinning, knowing all would happen in due time.

Tzuyu was (only) at peace when she rested next to Sana.

When Tzuyu first met Sana, she remembers thinking there was no way she was real. She was wearing a blue velvet gown, with pearls glistening in her hair and maybe Tzuyu should've felt jealous a girl was stealing the spotlight at her birthday party, but for that she needed to actually think about it. Oxygen didn't reach her brain for a good two minutes when she first laid her eyes on Sana.

Sana was the one that thought of it first: they could allow themselves some freedom, was it to never be known. They could allow themselves to go beyond the rules they grew to follow, for once. They could allow themselves to slip, when it meant this much to both of them.

It started with secret meetings in gardens before sunrise — because who cared about the risk they ran as long as they were _together_. Then, those hours stolen before sunrise quickly became entire nights under the moon or under silk sheets. Tzuyu recalls it didn’t take many starlit nights before she felt herself free fall into Sana.

Tzuyu let herself drown, when she touched Sana, when she kissed her — it felt like it was the only thing she was ever meant to really do. Nothing felt as real as their bodies over each other's. Sana was Tzuyu's meaning.

Destiny won because Destiny always does — although it doesn't always please everyone.

How could it? So many living beings: human, vampires, children, women or men — it is impossible even for the stars to serve luck to all. It was foolish for Tzuyu to believe otherwise, but it was Sana's influence.

There was a smile on Sana's face whenever she'd bring Tzuyu new perspectives on the world that made the younger crazy. Tzuyu would descend to fake pertinacity just so she could see that smile on Sana's lips more often.

No sight was quite as beautiful as Sana talking: wether it was something she liked, something she knew, something she was sure of — as long as Sana believed in it, she'd make it beautiful and easy, and Tzuyu who was — and still is — such a stubborn kid, could only yield to her lover's convictions.

With Sana, the world was more beautiful than Tzuyu ever noticed.

("It's because you're not looking in the right places."

"Hmm? And what would those be?" Tzuyu asked back.

Sana would roll her eyes with that smile, resting the book she was reading in her lap. "Not me, I'm sure."

Tzuyu was stubborn, Sana could talk and try to convince her all she wanted, there's one belief Tzuyu would never give up.

"I don't think so, darling," she’d tell Sana, before kissing her. And even if it was supposed to be soft, her canines would always scrape against Sana's lips because she would start smiling, or laughing, mid-kiss.

All Tzuyu ever wanted was for Sana to smile like that when speaking or thinking about her. All Tzuyu ever wanted was for Sana to smile forever.)

A faint sound wakes Tzuyu up — voices. Considering how low they are, they must be very, very far away, and the sun hasn't set yet. Tzuyu leans closer into Sana's neck, that familiar rose scent engulfs her completely as she feels Sana caressing her hand lightly, and just like that, she slowly drifts off to sleep.

She'll have time to regret not waking up later —when it's too late.

***

"Tzuyu, can I paint you?"

"Paint me?"

"That's what I said," Sana nods. "So, can I?"

"Why would you want to paint me?" Sana giggles and Tzuyu frowns.

"Because you're pretty," Sana starts, placing a strand of Tzuyu's hair behind her ear. "Because I want to." She continues, taking Tzuyu's hands in hers. "And because that way, I'll have you immortalised forever." She kisses her knuckles.

"Sana, I am literally _immortal_."

"So what? Can't I have a painting of my lover hanging on the walls?"

"Of course you can, Sana," Tzuyu grins, "But, my beloved — you have the real thing in front of you, isn't that better?"

Then, Sana kisses her breathless and Tzuyu feels her _all_ over her.

"You're right for once," she mumbles between a kiss. "But I'm still going to paint you one day," she says between another.

***

"Why roses?"

"They’re my favourite flowers, and they remind me of you," Tzuyu smiles.

Sana inspects the bottle Tzuyu just gifted her. It's pink glass, there's a string tied around the neck of it to which is attached a piece of paper. 'For my beloved' is written in Tzuyu's cursive and most pretty calligraphy. "How do I remind you of roses?" She asks.

"Well, you are delicate. Your skin is soft and your touch is as light as petals. You are the most beautiful girl out of all the girls in the entire world— just like roses are the most beautiful and majestic flowers of them all. And for the thorns, well, you have two very pointy teeth." Tzuyu's looking down at her hands, her cheeks blushing pink under Sana's flustering gaze.

"Really?" Tzuyu hums in reply with a shy nod. Sana couldn't be more in love.

She sprays the liquid on her wrists, then on her neck. Once the cap is back on the bottle, she brushes her hair aside and taps Tzuyu's hand to get her attention. The younger looks up.

Sana points at her neck, "What do you say? Does it smell nice?"

Tzuyu can scent it even from the twenty centimetres separating her from Sana.

"It smells like you."

***

"My dear, you're staring!"

_Oh, believe me Sana, I know._

Sana's getting ready for dinner. She's sitting in front of her dressing table — of which the mirror is absolutely useless — with boxes of jewellery open in front of her. She's wearing the same dress she was wearing the first day Tzuyu saw her.

"Tzuyu?"

The younger finally snaps out of it, looking at Sana. "Yes?"

"Could you help me wear this, please?" She asks, holding a pearl necklace in her hand.

Tzuyu obliges, standing up from the armchair she had been admiring Sana from for the past minutes — if not hours. Sana hands her the necklace and brushes her hair all to one side.

"Why do you keep on looking at me like that?" Sana questions once Tzuyu is closer.

"Sana, you're beautiful, how could I not?" Tzuyu doesn't miss the blush on Sana's pale cheeks. She locks the necklace around Sana's neck, but her hands don't move from her skin. Instead, she bends down to press a kiss on her cheek, wrapping her arms around her.

"Lucky you, my love! You have all the time in the world to admire me!"

"I feel like that's not enough," Tzuyu mumbles, pressing her cheek on top of Sana's head.

"Now, now, is it my turn to remind you that we are immortal? I am going to stay like this and by your side forever," Sana whispers softly, squeezing Tzuyu's hands that are resting on her sides.

The thing is, sometimes, Tzuyu fears that won't be the case.

***

Sana's blood is the nicest Tzuyu has ever tasted, and she's not just saying that because she's in love with her. 

But Sana is, in every single aspect, the most perfect person Tzuyu ever met in her now one thousand years of life, and Tzuyu could not be without her.After approximately a century of her life shared with Sana's, she's convinced another of the little things that could kill her — a _vampire_ — would be taking Sana away from her.

Tzuyu licks her lips, stepping back just to see Sana smiling fondly at her before she cups her cheeks and kisses her. Again and again, until Sana is all Tzuyu can taste, and she's alright with that. Sana is all Tzuyu wants to taste, ever.

Probably due to the dizziness, due to the lack of air, due to the kissing, due to Tzuyu being completely infatuated with — _bewitched_ by — Sana, Tzuyu speaks without thinking.

"Promise it will always be me."

"Huh?" Sana’s hands are around Tzuyu's neck, her thumb lightly grazing the outlines of her jaw.

"Promise it will be me for the rest of your life, that all your kisses, all your caresses — everything is only ever going to be for me." Tzuyu sounds desperate, and maybe it's because she is. She wants Sana forever, but that's because her and Sana are allowed to have a forever — and she doesn't know how she could live otherwise.

Unlike humans, who promise eternity when it is something they simply cannot afford (although Tzuyu, to be honest, can't really blame them because she would rip the stars from the sky to hand them over to Sana, and that is something she can't physically do), who, like idiots, wish for impossible things and live meaningless short lives, filled with empty promises, Tzuyu can promise forever to Sana.

Tzuyu can ask a forever from Sana, too. That won't be impossible, that won't be an empty promise. As vampires, forever is not an impossible thing: forever is an everyday, forever is like the blood they suck out of living beings. Forever is a habit.

Sana nods, that unwavering smile on her pink lips. The smile that never leaves them and that Tzuyu hopes will never do, for as long as she lives.

She presses a soft peck on Sana's mouth.

"I promise you, Tzuyu. I promise you forever."

***

"Sana, can you sing for me?"

Tzuyu's head is resting in Sana's lap while the older reads, the grass pricking the bare skin of her arms. Tzuyu looks up, slowly tilting her head to have a better view of Sana's face the moment she closes her book, without any questions.

"Anything for you, my love."

Tzuyu closes her eyes and the stars disappear with the grass beneath her body. All that there is, is her and Sana.

Tzuyu focuses on her, on the way she's slowly running a hand through her hair in a constant rhythm, as if to accompany her singing. Sana's voice takes over Tzuyu's entire mind. Her voice feels like honey and strawberry sweets to Tzuyu, for whatever reason. Sana seems to bring the creativity out of her.

Tzuyu and Sana don't really need to sleep, but they bring so much tranquillity to one another sometimes they can't help it. Like right now — laying in her lover's lap with her hand in her hair and her voice in her ears — Tzuyu feels her eyelids growing heavier and heavier. Tzuyu doesn't know if it's normal for Sana to make her feel that way — every time, it's almost like she's been poisoned. Except it's not poison, but the effect of Tzuyu living with her five senses completely influenced by Sana's being. And it's not sleepiness — it's calm. Her heartbeat steadies to match Sana's own and Tzuyu dozes off and dreams of her.

Sana running towards her, Sana calling her name — and the faint smell of smoke.

_Tzuyu, Tzuyu, Tzuyu._

She wakes up and realises it wasn't exactly a dream. Sana stops shaking her up when Tzuyu stands straight, causing her vision to turn blurry for a second or two because of the sudden movement. There's a very faint smell of smoke bugging her nostrils.

From the window she can see the night has come, but there's red wavering lights seeping through. Like the flames from the candles brightening up the rooms, they deform the shadows of the furniture in their bedchamber until they look like monsters, that extend and extend on the floor, to the ceiling and to the walls, surrounding Sana and Tzuyu with flickering obscurity. Tzuyu knows that is not the light of an ending sunset, Tzuyu knows what it is.

As her lover holds her close, Tzuyu wonders how everything could come to this.One exchanged look between them is enough to carry thousands of words.

"Sana—"

"Tzuyu, I know."

(Tzuyu so happened to overhear a conversation between her parents. It’s not like she was eavesdropping. Not at all! She just casually went walking by her parents studio when she noticed she couldn't follow their voices anymore.

Tzuyu has practiced her heightened hearing enough for it to be selective, she has it under complete control and curious as she is, sometimes she tries to find her parents in the mansion, and listens to their conversations — when they're interesting.

Today, for instance, it happened to be _really_ interesting.

Tzuyu heard her father mention 'attacks' and 'humans' before she couldn't hear either of them anymore. Because they are surrounded by vampires — and are vampires themselves — they managed to create a room that no vampire ear can reach. Tzuyu could easily listen to their conversations anyways, if she pressed her ear against the wooden door hard enough.

So, yes, she just casually happened to be kneeling next to the door of their studio. She just casually happened to hear them talk about recent incendiary accidents at some vampire covens.

That's what happens when humans feel threatened, that's what happens when humans feel weak. Messing around with such miserable and insecure creatures could never bring to anything good. It is risky to wish impossible things, and humans do it all the time.

That is how everything came to this.)

"It's the humans, Sana. They want to kill us."

"I know."

"I heard my parents talk about it just yesterday, I should've told you. We could've done something about it."

She woke up earlier, probably by their voices. She could've known, she could've gotten them out in time. Sana wasn't even supposed to be there.

"Sana, let's go." Tzuyu steps out of bed, gives a look outside. Men with their torches standing there, quiet, as the night unfolds its darkness. Tzuyu has never seen something so terrifying — yet she's seen many scary things before.

Night is usually their time. Humans don't go out at dusk, humans sleep while vampires thrive. That's the rules of the day and night, Tzuyu is not about to let those people cause them harm during their supposed time, during the time in which they’re supposed to feel safe.

Tzuyu won't let anyone cause Sana harm, especially when Sana wasn't supposed to be there that night.

Sana.

Tzuyu turns around, she's still sitting on the bed.

"Sana—"

"They have crucifixes all around the house, they have thrown holy water on the windows. I tried." Tzuyu looks down at Sana's hands, there's faint burn marks on her fingers. "We can't go out there."

"Sana, we have to get out."

"I told you, we can't."

Tzuyu isn’t having any of that. There is no way 'they can't'. They are vampires. They are immortal, they are strong — it can't be over so easily.

"They're going to burn us down if we don't get out," Tzuyu mutters through her teeth, "Just like they burnt down other covens before. We have to leave before they spark the fire."

Sana walks to Tzuyu and takes her hands in hers, shaking her head. Tzuyu hatesthe look on her face as much as the people outside of her mansion — defeat, hopeless, surrender.

"It's too late."

Three little words. Three words is all it takes for Tzuyu to _realise_. The smell of smoke is stronger than before, and when she looks out of the window, she sees flames rising up. The right aisle of the mansion has been set on fire. Tzuyu can't hear her parents anymore, no matter how hard she tries. Exults pierce through the night as Tzuyu realises, and her heart drops. It'll be only a matter of hours before the whole house is burnt to the ground — it'll be over by sunrise.

But there's no way they could just die like that. Is that really what Destiny had planned for them?

Sana squeezes Tzuyu's hand tighter and brings her to sit down next to her.

"Tzuyu, it's okay," she whispers, her hand grazing her lover’s face.

No Sana, it's not okay. It's not okay at all.

"Are they dead? Can you hear them? Tell me you can."

Sana doesn't answer, instead she presses a kiss to her knuckles. There's no way.

Her parents' room is in the right aisle, but they probably left. This might be the time Tzuyu wouldn't mind their selfishness. That's it. The reason she can't hear her parents is because they left the mansion, they are far away. They can't be dying. If they are burning up right now, it'll be their turn too at some point. But Tzuyu doesn't want to. She doesn't want Sana to burn up too — who cares about her, she can die. But not Sana.

If Tzuyu lost her parents, she can't lose Sana too. Not when Sana wasn't even supposed to be with her.

"You weren't supposed to be here. You're not supposed to die, Sana."

"My coven was burnt this morning, that's why I came back today." Sana's eyes drop to their hands laced together in her lap. "I was on the way when I got the news. My family is gone. Everyone I cared for is gone, except you."

Tzuyu bites her lip, she won't cry, but Sana makes it only harder when she looks up with a sad smile.

"If it wasn't for us, for all the years we spent together, I'd be there and I would've died. It's stupid of me to think I would escape death. After all, if death is planned for someone, it'll happen no matter the circumstances. Maybe what fate wanted...was for me to die with you."

Tzuyu would rather be killed by a wooden stake in her heart right now, rather than having to look at Sana's face. Not because Sana is crying, or because she looks sad — actually Sana looks calm, peaceful. It's because looking at Sana is making Tzuyu realise that if she dies, she won't be able to see her anymore.

Tzuyu can't, she can't accept this. "Sana, you weren't supposed to die. You weren't supposed to be here." She repeats, again and again, like a broken record.

Sana brings her hands up to cup Tzuyu's face. With her thumb, she gently dries a tear that Tzuyu didn't notice was there.

"There's nowhere else I'd want to be right now, no one else I'd rather be with, than here with you." she murmurs, looking straight into Tzuyu's eyes. Tzuyu leans into her touch with a sigh. She feels the same.

Tzuyu never thought about it, she always excluded the idea of there possibly being an end to her life, but if she hadn't, she knows she would have wanted to spend her last moments by Sana's side.

"You really think there's no way for us to escape? We could try to make a way for ourselves even through the debris," Tzuyu asks after moments of silence spent giving in to Sana's touch.

Sana sighs and presses a kiss to her forehead, toying with one of Tzuyu's black locks. "I escaped from death, and it came back to get me. There's things you can't escape. Once Destiny chooses, they're meant to happen. We were never meant for more, Tzuyu. Our lives never amount to more than they're meant, you know. We are all fated to die at some point."

"But Sana, we are vampires."

"So? That doesn't make us less beings on this earth. It makes us half dead and half living beings. Immortality is an illusion when it's surrounded by the fear of other jealous beings. We grow being taught that we will live forever — but I think it's a misconception, we are told that only because compared to humans we live longer. They die of old age, of sickness and we know nothing like that. What we know, though, is fate. We live in a world where fate rules. Vampires aren't the most powerful creatures, Tzuyu. Fate chooses, it chooses which of us live longer, then it decides which of us will die by humans anger earlier than others. Immortality is an illusion if you are not omnipotent."

Once again, when Sana explains, things just make sense, and Tzuyu knows she's right. She understands. That doesn't mean she will accept it, she doesn't want to believe an end has come even for them. She wanted to marry Sana, she wanted to move to another country, she wanted to buy a mansion there, their home. She wanted to live by Sana's side for centuries, and beyond that.

"All we ever amount to, is death," Sana whispers, hoping it doesn't come out in a choked sound. Sana's throat feels like it's being pierced by thorns as she tries to stay calm in front of their imminent death and a tearful Tzuyu.

It hurts her more than ever to see Tzuyu like that, and Sana is a little scared too — the idea of death was never so important to her either, it was just a little meaningless possibility, one out of a million. Everything will be okay as long as she has Tzuyu, that's for sure. Tzuyu is Sana's certainty. Her life constant — maybe the only one in such an unpredictable existence. The love she has for Tzuyu, the same love Tzuyu gives her back — that infinite, unchanging constant makes her believe that her and Tzuyu aren’t strangers to fate.

Sana never told Tzuyu, she will tell her now only because they will die, otherwise she would have kept it for herself. She felt like those were just daydreams of hers. Sana believes — imagines — that her and Tzuyu have been together before, and they will be again. In another place in time, in another time in space, they'll find each other guided by Destiny and they'll love each other again and again.

Sana and Tzuyu were never meant to be, according to the will of anyone around them — but they were intended by Destiny, and Sana feels like this time wasn't the first.

Tzuyu's back is pressed against her chest, her head in the crook of Sana's neck as she listens to Sana speak. The older is slowly rocking her, running her hand through her hair, her mouth against Tzuyu's forehead. It brings a smile to her lips, and a question too.

"Then, do you believe there will be some life where you will be mine forever?" Tzuyu asks.

"I am already yours for infinity, dear, and I do plan to be beyond that. But yes, I think there will be a life where we will actually get to live evermore, besides I believe that meeting in other lives we had before death, and in others after is already a way of living our 'always'." Sana inhales, trying to ignore the smoke that makes it harder and harder to breathe. She looks at Tzuyu for a minute, two, three — maybe even more. Then she kisses her, it's soft and it holds an infinity of love.

"I'll meet you there next, then." Tzuyu speaks against her lips, it sounds like a promise more than anything. They decide on sealing it with another kiss.

The peace that sets when they're together, that fell upon them even in this situation, sadly shatters the moment a loud crash breaks the silence.

The humans have left long ago, it's just been them, the fire and the slowly collapsing house for probably a few hours now. The night is coming to an end. All of a sudden, flames slip under the door, before eating the wood up completely.

It's the end and it feels realer than ever now, it makes Tzuyu tremble. She stares at the door, fixates her gaze on the flames, watches them slowly consume everything around them. Time slows down, and Tzuyu can't take her eyes off of the fire, as she already sees it lighting up the whole room. The temperature rises by the second, however Tzuyu is still shaking.

Sana puts her hands on both her sides, delicately pushing her off of her as she stands up, careful to where she walks.

"Here, come on. Take my hand," she tells her, her arm reaching out to a confused Tzuyu, who can't deny her lover anything, especially not this.

Sana carefully guides them to the middle of the room, looking around to make sure there's enough distance between them and the fire, for now. The flames crackling around them sound like wicked snickers.

"What are we doing?" Tzuyu questions her.

"We are dancing our last dance, my love." Sana answers naturally.

They are lucky they both were dressed well, they'd end their lives in pretty velvet gowns, golden necklaces and pearl earrings— an end with style.

Tzuyu slides her arm around Sana's waist, pulling her close as her right hand reaches for Sana's. They interlock them and Sana pushes her hair back with grace before wrapping her arm around Tzuyu’s shoulders. Space doesn't exist between them anymore. Their mouths are at each other's ears, necks, cheeks.

Tzuyu presses soft pecks here and there, everywhere she can, letting her lips rest on her lover's bare skin longer than she usually would — she thinks she had kissed Sana so dearly, so strongly before, that she'd say she kissed her as if the world was ending. It felt nothing like it did right now.

Now she was _really_ kissing Sana. Not as if the world was ending, but for the last time, which feels more painful, but at the same time it's the strongest way for someone to kiss their beloved. All the kisses Tzuyu leaves on Sana's skin for the last time, carry more love than what Tzuyu thought she had inside her heart.

Sana begins to hum a melody as they start swinging, still minimising their movements and although they are surrounded by fire, it's like it disappears.

Tzuyu focuses only on Sana's voice, on her touch, on the way her fingers tap the rhythm on her shoulder. Tzuyu tries to impress in her memory how her hands feel on her waist, how Sana's hands feels in hers. Tzuyu takes in her perfume, the smell of roses now mixed with the smoke. Tzuyu doesn't notice that the fire has now entered the whole room, that the flames are consuming their bed and are climbing up the walls.

She twirls and turns. Slow dancing in a burning room never felt so perfect — if only death wasn't the next step.

Sana stops humming to whisper words in Tzuyu's ear.

"How do you feel?"

"Warm." It makes Sana giggle.

"Anything more?"

"In love."

"Do you love me?" Sana mutters, before leaving a kiss on the spot under Tzuyu's ear.

"I do. More than anything."

Silence.

"Do _you_ love me?" Tzuyu then asks.

"I do, and I will for all the infinites I will be given with you."

Silence. Fire crackling. Sobs.

"Remember that promise you made?"

Tzuyu feels Sana's lips stretch on her neck in a smile. "Which one out of the many?"

"That it'll always be me."

Sana hums, "Yes, I remember."

"Will it always be me?" Tzuyu pulls back slightly to look her in the eyes. They are both crying.

"Yes, always. My answer will always be yes, my answer will always be you," Sana answers as tears roll down her cheeks. Tzuyu moves her arm from her waist up to dry the tears with the back of her hand.

Sana starts singing again with a trembling voice as Tzuyu repeats 'I love you'until the smoke makes her throat hurt. And even then she doesn't stop. They keep on swaying gently, even when the floor to step on gets smaller and smaller. The wardrobe collapses on the side and Sana can't mask her surprise as she chokes out a sob. She hugs Tzuyu harder out of instinct, which she knows isn't the best idea because they're both already lacking oxygen. Tzuyu kisses her on the mouth when a beam from the ceiling collapses next to them. She kisses her and Sana kisses back until they're both coughing. They stay close to each other, no matter how hard the coughs shake their body, they keep their foreheads pressed together, their hands and arms locked and tangled together.

Tzuyu hears herself saying, "Just don't forget me when everything ends."

Sana and Tzuyu share their last dance until their legs give out because of the lack of clean air, they share their last breaths, their last moments, their last memories and their last words.

Sana is the last person Tzuyu loves.

Sana is the last thing Tzuyu tastes, Sana is the last thing Tzuyu touches, Sana is the last thing Tzuyu smells, Sana is the last thing Tzuyu sees, Sana is the last thing Tzuyu hears.

"You fool, how could I ever?"

Then, the ceiling crumbles on them.

The next morning when the sun rises, its rays are not met with vampire’s skin to burn, but rather with ashes and ruins.

After a morning long of searching, no survivors are found, not even bodies — except two. Two bodies tangled together too burnt to identify. The humans, satisfied with their doings, head back to their homes, leaving behind the decays of what once was home to others — to two lovers.

Of course there is no mourning, no funeral, no tears for any of the vampires killed in the fires. The humans would certainly not bury those who they wanted gone, and although it happens that some vampires have survived, they have fled the country as fast as they could, going as far as they could reach.

The land where once stood the mansion, now called cursed by humans, is now nothing but a patch of yellow grass in the middle of a deep forest. Fathers tell the stories to their sons and mothers never leave their kids wandering alone too close to those grounds. Humans beware each other from the hunted woods, where long ago, in a old house, lived malefic and powerful creatures.

That is why no one ever sees the flowers growing there.

In the middle of the burnt grass that never bothered to grow green again — no matter the years that passed or all the rain that poured — there is one spot where the earth is fertile. There is one spot, on the right end of the land where a dot of green stands out: a wild rosebush.

Where previously reposed the bodies of lovers, turned into ash by human hatred and then into dust by time, were born the most beautiful red roses to ever exist. Anyone who could see them would agree.

However, Destiny has yet to plan for someone to find the flowers, Destiny has yet to find the person who It believes righteous to be guided to the deserted land but maybe, Destiny will never plan the discovery of the roses.

Maybe Destiny will let the lovers rest in well-merited peace.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from berenstein by the band camino. thank you for reading!
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/tzuyuzn)  
> [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/tzuyuzn)


End file.
